


Wei Wuxian's Moving Burial Mounds

by Starts_with_a_D



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starts_with_a_D/pseuds/Starts_with_a_D
Summary: A talented guqin maker, trapped under a spell.A charismatic demonic cultivator, hidden away from the world.A genius fire demon, seeking to break a deal.A lonely witch, chasing what is lost.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Wēn Qíng, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Wei Wuxian's Moving Burial Mounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneralSan_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralSan_3/gifts).



> don't expect this to be coherent. it won't be. also don't expect this to be a "retelling" of hmc or mdzs; it'll be more like....a series of vignettes.
> 
> please enjoy!

It had been a while since someone had gotten the drop on Wen Qing.

The last time...well. She was stuck in the hearth of the Burial Mounds, wasn't she?

And yet, here they were again.

"Oh, you can't come in here," Wen Ning stammered, holding up an arm to prevent the old man from entering the back door.

The old man turned and withered Wen Ning with a look, then pushed his arm to the side and stumbled into the kitchen. Wen Qing hunkered down in her hearth, trying to look like a normal fire and not like a demon. She could see immediately why Wen Ning had tried to deny him entry: he had a small, fussy-looking dog stuck under one arm.

Oh, Wei Wuxian wouldn't like that much. Burial Mounds had a strict No Dogs policy.

Wen Ning glanced beseechingly at Wen Qing, but what could she do about this? "Grandfather, you must be tired," he murmured, giving up on returning them outside. "Please, have a seat by the fire."

The old man shot Wen Ning another unfriendly look, but gratefully took the chair, sinking down like he hadn't rested in years.

He really looked like just an old man, to the untrained eye. But Wen Qing was well-trained, and she could see the wrap of spell around him. She couldn't tell, yet, what kind of spell it was, but the work looked familiar.

It looked like the work of the Thrice-Poisoned Witch. Things were about to get nasty if  _ he _ was back in town.

Wen Ning fiddled around for a bit, offering the old man a little tea, a little bread. He was ever the courteous host. Wen Wing wanted to snap at him,  _ If you keep being so courteous, he'll never leave! We want him to leave! _

The old man largely ignored Wen Ning, which annoyed her too, but in a different way. Eventually, Wen Ning gave up. "Excuse me, I'll head off to bed."

He shot her another significant look before disappearing up the dark stairs.

Now, Wen Qing sat alone with the enspelled old man. The fussy little dog, after lapping at the tea Wen Ning had poured, yawned and fell asleep on the man's lap. The old man, as old people do, also bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Wen Qing sat in silence for several hours, the cold and dark slowly growing in the room. Wei Wuxian wouldn't be back for hours yet, possibly not until the morning.

Maybe this was her chance. A strange old man with a spell on him, who was crazy enough to enter the Burial Mounds and force his way into the inner sanctum of the Yiling Patriarch. Someone from Caiyi Town, who may have just had an encounter with Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang, or both.

She needed someone just like him.


End file.
